The Breakup and Makeup of Roxanne and Troy
by MrsZacFeliciaEfron
Summary: Troy's POV of what he feels with Roxanne not being his girlfriend anymore. There's only so much a basketball captain can take! Also Roxanne's POV of the break-up. Songfic! Troxanne and Chenna
1. Chapter 1

_This is my new one-shot/ songfic. Those who are reading my other story, don't worry i'm finishing that up too! Anyways, I own nothing but Roxanne :) Please enjoy!_

* * *

**The Break-up and Make-up of Roxanne and Troy**

**All to Myself - Mariana's Trench**

_**I don't patronize  
I realize I'm losing and this is my real life  
**_

After the break-up between Roxanne and me, I've never been able to talk to her. She'd always walk away from me or turn away when I would come near.

_**I'm half asleep  
And I'm wide-awake this habit is always so hard to break**_

I walked into the caf to see her sitting with her best friend Jenna. I sat down with the rest of the Wildcats and kept looking at her.

_**I don't want to be the bad guy  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why**_

Ever since we broke up, I could see the sadness that has taken over her. She never smiled like she used to, and came to basketball practise with anger and sadness dancing in her eyes; and this was all because of who I decided I wanted to be.

_**I'm killing time (I'm killing time), and time's killing you every way that I do**_

She looked over to my table and frowned when she saw I was looking at her. She picked up her tray and stormed out as Jenna followed behind.

_**Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else**_

I got ready to get up and follow her myself until…

"Hey Troy." Gabriella's annoying voice said as she sat down beside me. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere" I said as I sat back down; losing all the courage I just saved up.

_**Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else**_

I knew Roxanne was calling for me deep down inside, to take away all the pain that I had caused her. She tries so hard everyday not to fall apart; and I can see that. I'd even heard through Chad that all she does is go home and cry her eyes out and Jenna spends countless hours to try to help her.

_**I'm under the gun  
Feel like the only one just can't decide what I'm running from**_

"So Troy, any plans tonight?" Gabriella asked. I ignored her as I kept trying to get up again.

"Troy… did you hear me?"

_**This isn't what I wanted but  
I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut**_

I finally got up and left the caf and followed the direction I thought Roxanne and Jenna had gone. I walked through the hallways to see Roxanne grabbing her stuff for her next class.

"Roxanne, please can I talk to you?"

_**It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough  
And I wish I could breathe without it getting stuck**_

She stared blankly at me as if she didn't know who I was. She turned away and marched down the hall. "Jenna, I'm finished!" She called after her best friend. She treated me like I wasn't even there. It felt like I was about to stop breathing.

_**Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again**_

"Roxanne, please!" I screamed after her. She kept the same pace as if she never heard me.

_**Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else**_

I walked back into the caf and grabbed Chad and dragged him out with me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want her back so bad, I need her, Chad. I need her!" I screamed.

"You need to talk to her, let her know how you feel."

"I've tried, she won't listen. She doesn't care; like how I didn't care…"

_**Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else**_

I sat in my last two periods of classes as I thought of Roxanne at an alarming rate. Her smile, her touch, her voice; meant everything to me. Every girl in East High wanted me, and I wanted her. She left me in the dust, and I deserve every last particle that is stinging my lungs.

_**Na na, na na, na.**_

I walked into the gym for basketball practise to see the rest of the team warming up. I could see from every practise we had, that Roxanne used all the anger she had built up inside, she used it in every game we played.

_**Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like...**_

I needed to talk to her; I was going to talk to her. No matter what it takes. I waited for practise to end so we could talk.

The boys ran into the change room as Roxanne took her time going into the female change room. I walked up to her. "Can we talk?" I asked. She looked me off and started to walk away, again.

I grabbed her arm.

_**Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I can't stay with someone else  
I'll try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
I want you all to myself**_

She automatically turned around, surprised.

"Roxanne, I know you don't care what I have to say; but I'm gonna say it anyways. I know you hate me for what I did, and I hate myself for it too. I never fell out of love with you, I'll always love you. I need you Roxanne, you're what makes me what I am everyday. Every girl here wants me, and I want you. I just want you to want me too. I understand if you won't take me back, but I want you to know that I'm sorry."

I closed my eyes and swallowed hard, getting ready for her to walk away. I soon realized when I still felt her arm in my grasp, she was still there. I opened my eyes and saw her tearing up.

_**Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else**_

I stood there, shaking in my knees. Who would have thought Troy Bolton would ever feel this way? I watched as one single tear slid down Roxanne's cheek, and I grabbed her and pulled her into me. I wrapped my arms around her as I heard her start crying. Were these tears of happiness?

She pulled away and looked up at me.

"I want you so bad, Troy. You don't know how much you mean to me."

I placed my hands on her face and passionately kissed her as I felt her join in too.

_**Na-na na-na na!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_So I thought I was done before, but my awesome friend Jenna got me to write another one in Roxanne's POV. So I own nothing but Roxanne. So please, enjoy!_

* * *

Roxanne's POV

**Don't Speak- No Doubt**

_**You and me  
We used to be together  
Everyday together always  
I really feel  
That I'm losing my best friend  
I can't believe  
This could be the end**_

I'll never forget the night I broke up with Troy, and I never really wanted to; but I had to. He wasn't the same person anymore. He was arrogant and thought he was the best thing at East High. Well he is, but still.

_**It looks as though you're letting go  
And if it's real  
Well I don't want to know**_

Every night I go to sleep, that horrible night replays itself in my mind.

"_You're just jealous that I got the scholarship, and you didn't."_

That's what set this all off; I was the good girlfriend who was supportive and happy for him. Even when I failed, I still had a smile on my face. Then that dirt bag decided to hold my failure against me; I wasn't going to put up with it anymore.

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

Now back at school, Troy keeps trying to talk to me, and I'm a nervous wreck. Ever since I transferred to East High, I've gained this reputation of Roxanne: Troy Bolton's hot, fearless, Latina girlfriend. So everyday, I have to walk the halls pretending that I'm not heartbroken deep down inside, though I really am.

_**Our memories  
Well, they can be inviting  
But some are altogether  
Mighty frightening  
As we die, both you and I  
With my head in my hands  
I sit and cry**_

I feel kind of bad when I walk away from Troy, because I know he wants to talk. However, I know I'll break down in front of him, and I already do that at home with Jenna.

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)  
Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts**_

I was sitting in the caf, and I was just talking to Jenna. I was looking around and my eyes stopped at he Wildcats' table. My eyes examined each one of them and then my eyes locked with Troy's. I could see he was trying to talk to me with his sorry eyes, and I wouldn't take it. I grabbed my tray and stormed out.

_**It's all ending  
I gotta stop pretending who we are...  
You and me I can see us dying...are we?**_

I went to my locker and secretly wanted Troy to follow me, and he did. He came up to me, but I walked away again. I'm truly sorry, but I can't deal with this. I'll run away every chance I get, no matter how bad I want him to talk to me.

_**Don't speak  
I know just what you're saying  
So please stop explaining  
Don't tell me cause it hurts (no, no, no)**_

I went to my next classes, worrying over basketball practice. Knowing I'll have to see Troy again. I sat nervously as boys whispered to each other and looked at me. I knew my name was dripping off their lips; I was no longer Bolton's girlfriend. I was Roxanne McNeal, the hot Latina who walked the halls with swagger.

_**Don't speak  
I know what you're thinking  
I don't need your reasons  
Don't tell me cause it hurts  
Don't tell me cause it hurts!  
I know what you're saying  
So please stop explaining**_

The team and I started our warm-ups when Troy walked in, I made sure to make no eye contact with him; just to look right past him, or better yet; right through him.

_**Don't speak,  
don't speak,  
don't speak,  
oh I know what you're thinking  
And I don't need your reasons  
I know you're good,  
I know you're good,  
I know you're real good**_

Practice ended and I made my way over to the change room, I didn't realize Troy and I were the last ones in the gym. He came up to me.

"Can we talk?" He asked me.

I looked him off and got ready to walk away, until he grabbed my arm.

I turned around, surprised.

_**Oh, la la la la la la La la la la la la  
Don't, Don't, uh-huh Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush  
don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

"Roxanne, I know you don't care what I have to say; but I'm gonna say it anyways. I know you hate me for what I did, and I hate myself for it too. I never fell out of love with you, I'll always love you. I need you Roxanne, you're what makes me what I am everyday. Every girl here wants me, and I want you. I just want you to want me too. I understand if you won't take me back, but I want you to know that I'm sorry." Troy said to me.

I stood there, not knowing what to do. I felt the tears coming and I let one slip down my cheek. I guess he saw, and he pulled me into him as I started to cry; I was truly happy.

_**Hush, hush darlin' Hush, hush darlin'  
Hush, hush don't tell me tell me cause it hurts**_

I pulled away from our hug,

"I want you so bad, Troy. You don't know how much you mean to me." I confessed

And that's when Troy put his hands on my face and passionately kissed me,

And that's all I ever wanted.


End file.
